Best Friends to Lovers
by ShatteredReality00
Summary: "You were my best friend before my boyfriend. I loved you all this time, through your sickle cell trait, when you caught an STD. Why are you breaking up with me now? Be honest? No more lies.. Is it really the distance, or cause there's a chance that I.."


Ok guys, I haven't written in a while. A lot has happened.. but I finally have a story that makes more sense then my other ones . And this one is special, so trust me.. I wont forget the plot. Or get it mixed up with any other ones. It'll also be short.

Disclaimer: CCS is NOT mine. This is.

* * *

From Best Friends, To Lovers

Chapter 1

* * *

This is a story about how I lost the one for me.

Whoever the hell said, **"You never know what you have until it's gone"** is right. Shit, it hurts like a bitch.

I remember that night as if it was yesterday.

**::Flashback::**

_It was the beginning of the year 2009 as I sat there on my bed reading, and suddenly my phone rang. I waited for the caller to hang up or just leave me a voice mail already but no such luck. So, absent mindedly, still so into the story I am reading, I reach for my phone._

_"Hello?" A masculine voice rang out._

_Hearing the voice I completely lost my train of thought, the sentence I was reading, everything. I was shocked._

_As I sit there quietly, I hear his rhythmic breathing, and it wasn't until I hear him say my name did I snap back to reality._

_"Sakura?" Said the voice. So familiar. There was a hint of softness in his voice. He sounds calm. Nervous, but calm at the same time. Now tell me.. how the hell does that work? Beats me._

_I finally found my voice and like an idiot.. I manage to stutter -"Y-yeah. What's up?"_

_The voice asked me if I knew who he was and hesitantly, I say yes._

_From there.. he exhales. And as he exhales, I find myself trying to slow down my heartbeat. I was nervous. To the point where I can swear on everything I have that even he can hear my heart beating._

_Then he says, "So.. how have you been?" That was it. I could hear a smile slowly curving onto his handsome face as he ask me about how I've been. Not to be rude of course, I start interrogate him about how life has been treating him and what happened after we stopped contacting each other. We take turns to tell our side of the story.. there are times when he was upset and then there are times that I get upset. But we continued along anyway._

_I sit there and listen to his soothing voice not even noticing I was getting exhausted and so was he. After what I was sure was a couple of hours, we knocked out on the phone. _

_My alarm rings at 7:30 and I wake up to my phone right in my face. I reached out and touched my hot phone and realize that he is still on the phone. Afraid he might still be asleep.. I pick up my phone slowly and press it against my ear. I can hear his even breathing. I decide that since he's still sleeping, I'll just put my phone on the charger and go freshen up and do what I do every morning. Fifteen minutes later, I pick up my phone not caring how loud I was and as I open my mouth, ready to tell him to wake up. I hear a chuckle on the other side. Without a care in the world, we both began talking as if we didn't even fall asleep the night before._

**::End Flashback::**

We talked about who he dated for about over a year and how college went for him and how my high school career was coming to an end and whether I was excited or not.

Syaoran. My best friend. He was talking to me. I told him to send me a picture and he did. I looked at the picture with admiration. His soft voice, his perfect jaw, his handsome face. His big eyes, perfect nose. He had broad shoulders and he stood six foot one inch. He had messy messy hair. Made him looked HOT though.

My heart ached for him.. but I knew, he can never be mine.

We both fell asleep with the same thought in our mind. 'It's about time we're talking. Took us long enough to grow up. Jeez.. At least now we can talk as matured teenagers and possibly pursue a relationship.'

Little did we know, the hardship that was coming our way. Lots of lessons that we will have to learn.. and NOT the easy way either.

You guys are confused right? Ahahaha.. I'm sorry. Here.. Let me back up and start from the beginning. To touch some of the basics, this is a story about two people.. who met online, became best friends, falls in love with each other and just as easy as it came.. It went. Just like that. We never expected to fall in love. Never expected things to get so complicated.. and to my surprise and everyone else's.. I never expected that he would be the one to give up on us. And that was my **lesson number one: expect the unexpected.** It all starts so simple. Who knew.. that it would end the way it did. And even today.. soon to be a year later.. I still love him. And I hope, later on down the road, we would meet up again.

* * *

Well well well? What did you think huh? Tell me tell me. Any grammar issues? Not too confusing? Did you guys get it? Tell me if there's anything wrong and I'll fix it right away! Hmm.. maybe it wont be such a short story after all.. . Lol. Just let me know. PLEASE! Review. The more reviews I get.. the faster I'll update. I'm so determined to finish this.. and so MOTIVATED TOO! . 3 Welps.. It's 4AM and I'm not tired yet. So I am going to go and start on Chapter 2... hmm.. If you guys don't like this.. I might not finish it at all.. Well.. anyhow. Just review please. One word. Two words. Ten Words.. doesn't matter. Just SOMETHING.

Thanks a bunch!


End file.
